Chances of Regret
by darkreverie13
Summary: It's been years since he last saw them… Did they finally give up? He then knew that he never wanted his bonds severed and now that it was, he wanted them back. What were the chances that he'd actually regret something he was so sure was good for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chances of Regret**

**Summary: **It's been years since he last saw them… Did they finally give up? He then knew that he never wanted his bonds severed and now that it was, he wanted them back. What were the chances that he'd actually regret something he was so sure was good for him?

**Disclaimer: **I don't know own and never will own Naruto even if I wished on a thousand shooting stars.

**CHAPTER 1: THE TAVERN**

They were sitting at the very corner inconspicuous yet striking at the same time. They sat side by side, the deep blue eyes and sun golden hair bringing light to the dim corner while the green eyes and soft cream cloak gave an air of calmness and happy times. The pair was attention grabbing yet none of the other patrons even dare look at them, in fact they seemed to shy away every time they even came close to that invisible line that separated us from them.

She knew who they were… How could she not he saved her life when her leader nearly killed her and who could ever forget the infamous Team Kakashi considering who the man she followed was, she knew them very well.

'It's weird how he's so far away from Konoha' Karin thought and wondered when her leader would notice the two, she didn't dare disturb him when he was in such deep thought frankly speaking she'd follow him but mixed with the infatuation from before was a deep seated fear that he would run his sword through their backs.

She picked up her drink and turned to face Juugo as he was ironically the most calming among her companions.

He raised the cup to closer and watched as the clear liquid sloshed around. He downed the drink in one gulp and ignored the somewhat bitter taste the liquor left in his mouth. He raised hid head to look around the dark and dreary bar that he and his companions decided to stay the night at.

He was Uchiha Sasuke. A _former _shinobi of Konoha from Team Seven under the tutelage of the famous Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi. He was teammates with Uzumaki Naruto, the loudest genin around who proclaimed himself as Sasuke's rival and Haruno Sakura, one of his _fan girls._

Years after the war everyone preferred to forget the dreams of a madman until sketchy details was held as truth and the truth faded into obscurity. The blonde disappeared and rumors regarding his circumstance ran rampant. The medic was said to have disappeared along with him. Some say he was so injured he couldn't return to active duty, others say he tired of war and was now living as civilian, other rumors were too ridiculous to even mention.

He cringed at the direction his thoughts were headed to and wondered why the heck he thought of the people he left behind… He had left Konoha and gotten stronger, he had avenged his clan, and he had no regrets… But sometimes… sometimes he wonders what could have been…

He mentally sighed at the bickering between two of his _teammates _and proceeded to drown them out but realized that there was no argument going on. No insults or death threats and jokes or shrieks when he opened his eyes he saw that Juugo was staring off into some other space while Suigetsu was leering at the barmaids. Karin was looking straight at him then looked quickly to the far corner of the room.

Curious he turned his eyes in the direction she was looking at and felt a jolt run through him.

There sitting in the corner of the dark tavern was the shinobi he was just thinking about, his teammate Uzumaki Naruto, the vivid blonde hair and piercing blue eyes were unmistakable but there was something quite different about them instead of being determined and pleading, it was resigned and accepting almost as if he had already given up and was finally accepting the fact that they really wasn't going to be a Team Seven anymore…

He didn't break eye contact as did the blonde instead they were staring each other down. Sasuke felt his insides churn as he interpreted the meaning behind the eyes of his closest friend. Was he really giving up? Had he finally broken the bonds that his teammates were struggling to hold on to?

The young Uchiha observed the Kyuubi container, pleased (that he finally had the chance to see the change that Naruto had undergone) and miffed (that he was unable to fully grasp the full power of his former comrade).

Naruto has undeniably grown and Sasuke could sense and see that: he was no longer a short child with equally boyish features instead he was taller almost as tall as he was and his features were sharper and more defined with his whisker-like scars on his cheeks. He was still yet definitely more muscular and his eyes… his eyes still held some of his childishness and denseness yet if you look deeper you'll be able to sense the maturity and wisdom… It was safe to say his life was full of experiences that definitely changed him.

'_You're probably one those experiences…' _a voice in the avenger's head whispered.

He ignored the small voice and then Sasuke noticed a small figure leaning against the blonde. The hood of the cloak was kept up so he was unable to see any features but he deduced that it was female from the build the way Naruto's arm was casually placed around her shoulder with her head leaning intimately against her companion's shoulder.

Their eyes met blue clashing with black and as if it was a switch memories of the night he left ran through his brain.

~FLASHBACK

_He walked down the gravel road, obviously not in a hurry. Possibly, trying to memorize every detail of the village he had been raised in... Breathing in every scent...taking in every small imperfection or over perfection...The Uchiha stopped a few feet away from the pink haired girl who was staring sadly at him, a knowing look in her emerald eyes._

"_What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" he asked her as if it was every other day and he wasn't about to betray his village...he wasn't about to betray her..._

_She looked down, "In order to leave the village...you have to take this road..."_

_He bowed his head once more, walking around her, "Go home," he commanded in a strong voice._

_She bowed her head, taking a deep breath as a solitary tear made its way down her face, "Why?" she turned to look at his retreating form, a depressing tinge to her voice, "Why won't you say anything to me?" He continued to walk. "Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you say anything to me-?"_

"_Why do I have to tell you?" he asked in an angry voice, stopping in his tracks but still not facing her. A waterfall of tears were now making their way down her placid, pale face as she stared at him, he could feel it "I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."_

_He could almost see the sad smile making its way on her pale face, "You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun." She smiled fully now and looked up at him, "Do you remember? When we became genin? The day the three-man teams were decided and we were alone at this very spot." Taking a small pause, she continued in a slightly amused tone, "You were angry at me weren't you?"_

_**(flashback)**_

_Twelve year old Sakura smiled smugly, 'See he doesn't have any parents!' she said about Naruto in a prissy voice. Sasuke looked at her angrily at this comment but she continued on, 'Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly.'_

_There was a brief silence until Sasuke spoke, 'Loneliness.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents,' he continued._

_She looked slightly frightened as she backed up, "Wh- What's the matter?'_

_He turned to look at her angrily, 'You are annoying.' She recoiled at this with a shocked look on her face, staring as the Uchiha walked away from her._

_**(end of flashback)**_

_Sasuke never forgot but all he said was, 'I don't remember.' Once again he could feel her emotions in the air, the mixture of hurt and shock, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. He heard her give a slight laugh and could swear that he heard one of her tears fall to the ground, causing a wet spot to appear on the once seemingly perfect ground. _

_She looked up at him with hope still shining in her eyes, the fond gaze returning, 'But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei...' Their minds began to reel with images and memories of them training together...Team 7. 'The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was terrible but... But...Even so...' she smiled, her eyes shut tight to block tears, 'It was fun!' She opened her eyes and shrugged sadly as his lips drew a thin line. Staring at the ground, she continued, 'I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy.' The kunichi looked away from him as the midnight cloud's shadow began to cover her face, 'No one...' she continued in a hoarse whisper. She took a breath, 'Neither you...nor me.'_

_'I know that,' he finally said, causing her to look up, 'I am different from you guys. I follow a different path from you guys.' He paused briefly, emotions beginning to stir in his core, 'The four of us together...It's true that I have thought of us as one possible path.' A slight venom and harshness filled his voice, 'But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge.' His brow scrunched, the thick saddening sound of an oncoming sob filled his voice 'It's why I go on living.' Sakura looked at him as he continued, 'I can't be like you or Naruto.'_

_Her hand flew to her chest as she jumped forward, yelling hoarsely, 'Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself?!' She cried as she held her hand to her heart, 'Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful.' He stared down at the ground with pain filled eyes as she yelled again, 'I understand that so well it hurts!' Her tears had made a slight just-rained resemblance on the ground as they continued to fall, 'I have family and friends. But...' she stepped forward once, 'If you leave, for me...' She clutched both hands to her chest as she tucked her chin into her neck, her eyes closed tightly, 'To me, it's the same thing as being alone!'_

_His eyes saddened as he remembered the picture of his team, 'From this point on, new paths will start,' he said softly. She didn't let him finish as she stepped forward, shouting hoarsely, 'I...I love you more than anything!' she sniffled, 'If you are by my side, I will make sure you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable,' she pledged emotionally, 'and you will be happy!' She breathed deeply, 'There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why..." she took a deep breath as she yelled, 'I'm begging you! Please stay! I will even help you with your revenge!' He still stayed silent. 'There must be something I can do!' Her tone turned more pleading, 'That's why...Please stay here with me...' She finally opened her eyes, 'If that's not possible, then please take me with you...'_

_He turned to face her and tilted his head to the side with a slight smile, saying smugly, 'After all this time,' his smile widened, 'you're still annoying.' Her eyes widened as she gasped. He turned and continued to walk. She shook her head and yelled after him, 'Don't go!' Running forward she threatened, 'If you go I'll scream out loud and-' She paused as, in a blink of an eye, Sasuke materialized behind her. It was as if time stopped as the wind tussled their hair back and forth. Sasuke was the one to break the silence as he said in a gentle, yet firm voice, 'Sakura...thank you...' She gasped and all was silent before a quiet thump was heard...he had knocked her out. _

END FLASHBACK~

Naruto grinned and raised the glass in a toast to the missing nin seated a few tables away from them. Sasuke nodded cautiously and reluctantly turned away from the blonde who downed his sake in one gulp. As if sensing the change in the blonde the hooded person turned their head up as if to whisper something in Naruto's ear and he grimaced.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to his team and saw them looking back at him, Karin was looking at him head on her eyes serious and piercing, Suigetsu was expectant while Juugo gave the two a considering glance before turning back to him "Sasuke-san?"

He slipped at glance behind him and saw Naruto and Sakura whispering quietly to one another.

"Well?" Suigetsu asked him expectantly.

Sasuke dragged his gaze away from the pair and turned to see the almost childish look on the swordsman's face he felt strange as he saw the image of his best friend behind that look "Well what." He sneered.

"What're we going to do now?" the white-haired nin clarified "It's obvious you know them! Are we gonna be playing?"

"No."

"What!? Why!?" Suigetsu failed to whisper. His face showed his eagerness to fight.

Karin scoffed "Figures you'd forget you nitwit. That's Uzumaki Naruto he'd flatten you in no time"

"OI!"

Sasuke drank from his glass and heard Juugo whisper quietly "He is not to be taken lightly…" he saw Suigetsu about to make a comment but the red head quelled him with a harsh glare.

"Will there be problems Sasuke-san?" the giant timidly asked also glancing towards the whispering couple in the corner of the not-so-respectable establishment they were currently staying at.

The silence spoke for itself.

Silence reigned at the table as each contemplated what could possibly after this unexpected yet not-so-thoroughly unwanted (on one party's side) development.

Karin suddenly sat up straighter and shifted her gaze to the corner. They saw the figure stand and along with that the bar seemed to have frozen in place. The people turned their attention to the slim figure heading for the door. The person ignored them completely and swept through the battered doors with the regality of a well-bred aristocrat.

Another few moments of silence occurred before each of the individuals in the room eased back to their comfort moments before she stood though some of the more experienced ones kept their guard, their eyes darting to and fro on the door that the ninja passed through.

Sasuke and his team couldn't keep their eyes from the corner where the kitsune now sat alone. Naruto drank the last drop and saw that Team Taka's eyes were still on him. He looked them straight in the eye –more specifically Sasuke- and stood from, his seat.

Team Taka visibly tensed when they saw the blonde get up from his seat and made his way to the bar. This wouldn't have been a problem but the fact that he seemed to purposefully pass by their table on the way there was quite disconcerting.

As Naruto passed Sasuke's table he diligently kept eye contact with the onyx-eyed nukenin, conveying a message with his eyes

The Uchiha caught on and stood up as well only to be pulled back down by Juugo's gentle grip "Sasuke-san?" the gentle giant asked. Sasuke looked at his team again and saw that Karin was still looking at the entrance while Suigetsu sat there looking pleased at the turn of events.

"Stay." he ordered "Do not and I repeat DO NOT leave this table unless I specifically tell you to do so. Understood?" his no-nonsense voice prompted the team to nod their heads in affirmation and watched as their leader make his way towards the counter on the darkest side of the bartender's station.

Sasuke stood in front of the stool beside the one where his best friend sat at. Naruto was motioned for him to sit on the empty seat and two drinks slid in front of them "Been a long time hasn't it Teme?" the blonde asked drinking from his newly acquired drink; he gave a quick look at his former comrade who had also taken his drink.

"You're drinking too much Dobe." Sasuke smirked at looked at him directly "I'm not carrying you to your room when you're wasted."

"I see you've gotten more of bastard than before, Teme."

"And I see you're even more of an idiot than you were before Dobe."

**A/N: **This was a story I published way back then but some stuff happened and I couldn't update when I picked it back up I noticed that my writing sucked and there were loads of stuff that just didn't add up. Hopefully this one is better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't know own and never will own Naruto even if I wished on a thousand shooting stars.

**CHAPTER 2: THE GATES**

"You can't say that Teme!" the blonde whispered furiously. Sasuke smirked and proceeded to take another sip.

Silence reigned between the two as they gathered their thoughts. Neither one expected to see each other again especially after the bloodshed that took place. Deep in their subconscious they also avoided the idea of meeting because of the exchange that happened between them when they first met after his defection.

Naruto was forced to break his promise to _her_since his time became consumed with bringing the village back to its feet. He was always on the go, always on call and always risking his life. He hadn't even had time for his friends and even his beloved ramen. Missions, training and even more missions took up most of his time.

"So…" Naruto started fiddling with the rim of his sake cup.

"Hn."

"Typical bastard answer." The blonde muttered under his breath "Are you on any life proclaimed mission or are you being a good little criminal and keeping your head down?"

Sasuke turned from his drink to glare at the blonde who was looking at him with wide curious eyes _'Kami! The idiot is actually, genuinely curious!'_

"Actually Dobe I just finished pillaging a village and desecrating their women." He stated blandly.

"Pilla-what? Dese-who?" the blonde looked absolutely clueless.

"Never mind Dobe…" the dark man muttered. Another bout of uncomfortable silence reigned between the two and a sense of urgency blanketed them and they just knew that their time was limited. The familiar air around them suddenly vanished and was replaced by aloofness that you'd see between two travelers trading information.

"Hey… you got any news on the road?" Naruto asked knowing that the other would never willingly start a conversation on his own.

"Hn." Sasuke glanced at the blonde, not showing the surprise he felt when he heard the seriousness in his words and replied "The roads these days are full of bandits out to make a name for themselves.

"I see…Have you heard about the shinobi gatherings in Sound?" the kitsune watched as the man beside him slightly jerk at the mention of the village.

"They say that someone is gathering the forces to overthrow the political system of the Hidden Villages." The prodigy replied darkly, whoever this person was they were causing trouble which reminded him of the medic nin who was trapped in an endless illusion.

"I haven't… I haven't been home in a while now and I assume that you've just been travelling recently… Have you… "

Sasuke stared straight ahead and noticed that the blonde was fidgeting slightly, clearly showing his hesitance in continuing the question. He thought of his earlier words to look for a cause of discomfort and was slightly surprised at the slip up _'He hasn't been home in a while now? Where has he been then?'_

The small voice was back in his head and he immediately labeled it as his paranoia _'More importantly what has he been doing?'_it seemed to whisper.

"… Have you heard any news from Fire Country?" Naruto finally managed to inquire. He was continually berating himself for accepting the mission that landed him here and now but had to remind himself at the same time that if he didn't accept the job his errant and hard-headed teammate would've gone ahead without back-up.

Sasuke carefully thought of what he was going to say to the other shinobi, he had been going around Fire Country before landing in this village. He was near the borders but never bothered actually going over it considering the fact that ANBU might be scouting the area and he was pretty sure they had orders to detain him on sight and he had no intention of sleeping in a dark and dank cell.

"I haven't…" he trailed off when he saw the hopeful brightness in the deep cerulean eyes dull to a sheen "… I haven't stepped in Fire Country borders since I…"

Naruto nodded his understanding and continued to finish the bottle that stood in front of him; he glanced towards Sasuke's _team_ wherein two of the three were engaged in a fierce argument. He snickered when he saw the red-head hit the guy with big sword which somehow looked familiar to him and when he saw Sasuke's inquiring nod he motioned towards the other table "Reminds me of the old times…" he grinned and the onyx-eyed shinobi nodded.

At the mention of his team Sasuke's interest with Naruto's earlier companion once again arose "Dobe who was that earlier?"

"Who?" Naruto asked despite knowing perfectly well who Sasuke was referring to.

"That woman with you." Sasuke was always direct with his inquiries and never bothered to lessen the blow especially when something genuinely interested him.

"You can tell she's a girl? I mean she had a cloak on!"

"It was obvious, besides I doubt you'd cuddle with another man… at least I think you wouldn't…"

"Very funny Teme" the kitsune scowled "If there's anyone here who should be worried about being gay or not, it's you since you've never shown that you were actually attracted to someone."

Sasuke glared angrily "Shut up Dobe."

"Sorry Teme, I really can't say anything." The blonde answered with such conviction that Sasuke reluctantly decided to just let it go _'For now that is…'_ he thought. He was also struck with a question that he was sure was going to make things awkward between them.

"What happened to the others?" he turned his seat when he heard Naruto cough on his drink showing (and proving) that his question really was unanticipated. They stared each other down, gouging the other's intentions, the true reasons behind their current actions.

"… Why… why do you ask?" the cerulean eyes of his former teammate was hidden from him as said shinobi lowered his head. The atmosphere as expected rose to even colder heights than before. The reluctance was thick in the air and Sasuke could almost feel the words from the past striking him…

'_In order to leave the village...you have to take this road...'_

Mocking him…

_'There's nothing I wouldn't do for you!'_

Looking down on him…

'_Please stay here with me...'_

… and all that he's ever believed in…

_'I...I love you more than anything!'_

… Making him remember memories he never wanted to relive…

_'Sakura...thank you...'_

And in order to avoid directly answering the question asked he shrugged. (A/N: Dramatic ain't I?)

He watched with an inkling of fascination as the Naruto's bright smile darkened angrily and Sasuke could've sworn that the blonde's eyes flashed a brilliant shade of blood "Yeah that's right… got nothing to say Uchiha?" he replied bitterly. He downed his drink in one big gulp and stood up abruptly sending his seat clattering to the floor "If you've got no good reason for asking then I don't feel like answering your question besides…" Naruto looked back at his former comrade and gave a sad and frustrated smile "You washed your hands of us when you left and tried to kill me, should I be telling you anything?"

The kitsune swept pass the tables, gave uncharacteristic glares at those who couldn't keep their nose in their own business and headed for the staircase leading to the rooms upstairs.

Sasuke stared angrily at the floor where the chair still lay, thoughts chased each other in his head. In his annoyance he ripped his gaze away from the seat and downed his drink and stalked back to the table his team occupied.

He could feel the curious stares of the rest of Team Taka and irritated, looked them in the eyes, his Sharingan spinning agitatedly mirroring his emotions "What." He whispered angrily.

Suigetsu looked at his two other teammates and saw their reluctance to answer their leader's question, no scratch that _order_ "Well… what happened?" he asked eagerly.

Said leader sighed at the childishness of the other man and muttered "Information."

Suigetsu's right eye ticked at the dismissive answer "What kind?" he pressed readily.

Sasuke stared at the kappa unwaveringly but unfortunately for him the guy was too focused on getting answers to pay attention to the murderous glare he was sending. He inwardly rolled his eyes and prepared himself to give details which will inconsequentially merit more questions.

"Someone starting to make his move…" the shocked stares of his companions and their exclamations stalled his words, he glared at them then continued "It seems that he's rallying his forces to take down the Hidden Villages."

Silence reigned for a moment as the rest contemplated the possible outcome of the deranged shinobi's agenda.

"What about him?" Karin quietly asked.

"Just passing by." Sasuke answered dismissively and glared back at the skepticism in his team's eyes and Juugo voiced the thought that ran through the other's heads "It didn't seem that way…" he commented quietly.

The team approached the respective rooms assigned by the owner. The silence of the hall was punctuated by the constant bickering between the two of its members. As they stood outside the rooms, Juugo opened his hand and the others took their own keys and Sasuke took one of the last two, looking down at his hand he notice the number 19 on the plastic tag attached to the key and turned to enter.

He glanced to his side when he heard one of the other guests opened their door and his eyes met vivid, blue ones, Naruto's eyes…

The blonde nodded his acknowledgement and also gave the gesture to the rest of the team then without a word or comment turned and headed for the stairs leaving the Taka staring at his wake.

The cool night still hadn't dispersed when Taka left the hotel and headed for the village gates to continue on their trip. From a distance they could see the tall and welcoming archway, as they neared Sasuke noticed the familiar head of blonde hair heading for the exit as well and had just decided to let the situation between the two of them be, when Suigetsu yelled out a loud and ringing "Hey!" that surprisingly didn't wake the whole village up.

Suigetsu, glad that his call was effective rushed to the blonde who was once Sasuke's teammate.

Naruto turned and raised a brow questioningly which made the Uchiha think that the gesture was unlike the blonde "What?" he asked.

"Sooo…" Suigetsu started "Where're you headed?" hoping to that his so- called team captain hurried his homicidal self up.

"Nowhere and everywhere… why the hell are you even asking? And who are you anyway?" the blonde replied then turned to the brooding man who came beside the one who called him "Yo teme!" the white- haired guy laughed at the name and went quiet when the Uchiha sent a silencing glare his way.

"Hn."

"You always do that!" Naruto exclaimed "After all this time you'd think you'd learn something new!"

" Suigetsu rolled his eyes at his teammate and turned to Naruto again "It's Suigetsu and where are you headed?"

"Uh right…" he turned his gaze to his old teammate and asked "What's the hurry?"

"I should be the one asking…" Sasuke replied.

"You're like an old geezer Sasuke- teme! You're so boring!"

"Dobe."

"Hmmm… never mind then…" Naruto turned and headed for the gates again.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?" Suigetsu insisted.

Naruto sighed and answered "North. I'm headed north."

Suigetsu perked up "Really? What a coincidence! We're headed the same way! Why don't you come with us?"

"Eh!" Karin shrieked.

They were hopping through the forest, headed north when they heard a loud explosion to the left. Taka was left staring at the dust the blonde left behind when he suddenly veered to the direction of the commotion.

With no choice but to follow they headed after the blonde.

They went to a stop as they saw Naruto standing near the tree line and saw a large open clearing scattered with incapacitated bodies of rogue nin and standing at the very center of the fight a cloaked figure was finishing off the last of the band.

The last opponent was flying before long and the figure straightened and turned to face them, Naruto's face was suddenly grinning and stepped forward to meet the victor.

As Taka got a closer look they found that the person was the one from earlier.

The breeze blew and the other nin raised their hands to lift the hood up and looked at Naruto giving him an answering smile.

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite and followed my story! I've decided to update this story once a month or if I have time twice. Thanks again to everyone!**


End file.
